


Of Rain, Wind, And Fishsticks

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: New York City, Rain, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry Bowser is enjoying a stormy night on the Empire State Building when he realizes he's joined by a fishsticks obsessed Chrom and a gargoyle dragon Pokemon who goes by the name of Druddigon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was standing from the observatory of the Empire State Building as he had his skeletal hands held behind his charcoal shell, looking up at the dark, rainy sky as he was thinking to himself.

"Hmm... seems like I'm getting way more use in stories lately. I don't like it," Dry Bowser stated as he shook his head.

While questioning his purpose in this particular fanfic entry, Dry Bowser could hear some munching in addition to the rain pouring and the wind blowing. He turned around, much to his shock, to see the king of Ylisse, Chrom, eating some of his prized posession, fishsticks.

"Why hello." Chrom stated after gulping another one of his loved collection of fishsticks, approaching Dry Bowser. "I take it that you appreciate the Empire State Building for looking like one giant fishstick?"

"...this building doesn't look anything like a fish finger, you nimrod." Dry Bowser remarked as he placed his boney hands on his rips, which seemed like his skeletal hips. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Trying to expand my dong like this skyscraper and my precious, chrome enhancing fishsticks!" Chrom proudly boasted while pointing at his crotch. "After all, as a king, I have to be conscious of boasting my manly chrome power!"

"I doubt there's anything manly about you after your whole fishstick stunt," Stated a male Druddigon who was present, trying to enjoy the weather as well but couldn't due to Chrom acting like a moron.

"Hey! Butt out! This isn't your conversation to have!" Chrom insisted as he was tempted to chuck some of his fishsticks at the gargoyle like, dragon type Pokemon, but refrained as he knew he couldn't waste even one of his precious fish fingers. Dry Bowser shook his head. "Don't you have anything more productive to do? What about your kingdom?"

"Oh, Ylisse?" Chrom scoffed as he munched on another of his prized fishsticks. "Pfft. I have Frederick looking over that for me. I realize my life's too short to simply rule over a country. In fact, I should be in more games."

"But you are, stupid. You know how many cameos you get nowadays?" Druddigon pointed out while moving his arms. "I'm just one of many Pokemon, and for the bonehead over there... he's just an alternate skin!"

"Hey, that's only sometimes, and it's because the developers get lazy!" Dry Bowser snapped as he clenched his right fist, closing his eyes as he groaned. "...but who am I kidding, you're right. Sometimes, mind you, but..."

Lightning illuminated the dark sky of rain while thunder boomed, with the three males all sighing as they knew they had something in common, with Chrom continuing to increase his chrome status by munching more on his seemingly endless pile of fishsticks.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser, Chrom, and Druddigon looked at each other as the thunderstorm started to get worse, with Chrom munching down on his fishsticks even more profoundly due to the weather affecting him.

"Why can't my dong just expand?" Chrom muttered while eating his fishsticks, making it so that neither of the other two guys understood him.

"I simply sit up here most of the time and wonder if anyone attempts to catch me. What about you?" Druddigon stated while folding his arms together.

Dry Bowser took a moment to think as he moved his skeletal hands around. "I'm just wandering around, trying to do anything remotely worth of substance when I'm not forced to attend parties or sports outings." He then shuddered a bit, closing his eyes. "...or forced to work with my idiotic, fleshy relative in his many failed schemes to take over his neighboring kingdoms."


End file.
